


In My Head

by KeywordKumquat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gray is smart, M/M, Natsu should've studied, Psychic Bond, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teen for language and minor themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeywordKumquat/pseuds/KeywordKumquat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray and Natsu were up late last night, so now that Natsu has a test he didn't study for, he blames his math major boyfriend. Gray just wanted to plan their date.<br/>AU where they can communicate telepathically and whatever Natsu feels, Gray does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head

Natsu had gotten to his exam early and was leaned against the wall trying to cram. He really wasn't all that good at Calculus, so the little voice in his head trying to have a conversation was not helpful.   
"I was wondering if you wanted to stop at the aquarium tonight?"  
"I'm trying to study here."  
"Maybe after dinner? It would be late, but we could walk out by the lake after-"  
"Dude."  
"It would be so romantic."  
The conversation was all in his head, but he wasn't crazy. His 'soulmate' bond thing allowed the two of them to communicate in their minds somehow. It was usually really convenient, but not while he was trying to focus.   
"I'm gonna fail this if you don't shut up!" Shit. Was that out loud? Okay pretend these people aren't staring at you...  
"You said that out loud, flame brain?" He could practically feel the other's laughter in his head. "Oh damn. You're so smooth sometimes."  
"Maybe if someone would let me focus..."  
"I'm in class basically nonstop until I come pick you up tonight. We've gotta plan this stuff."  
"And I was up late last night because someone wanted to watch Netflix and snuggle, so I didn't study enough."  
"You know cramming for a math test never works." Gray was right. He would know, after all. Majoring in math meant learning the ins and outs of test prep.   
"Damn right I'm right."  
"Can I have any privacy in here?"  
"Um..." He could feel Gray pausing intentionally. Trying to get on his nerves. "Nope. All your deepest thoughts are mine." There was a poorly executed evil laugh.   
"Shit. They're letting us in. I feel like this is a death match."  
"Oh come on. It's just Calc 1."  
"Says the guy passed Calc 3. I haven't taken this before." Natsu was so stressed that it was coming off as anger. He could apologize during their date if he wanted to.   
"You'll do great. Love you!" He felt Gray mentally blow him a kiss and the connection go quiet. It was Gray's soulmate ability, so he had control over it. Natsu was responsible for all of the injuries Gray got because Natsu tripped or got in a fight. Sometimes they'd end up in the hospital together with perfectly identical breaks because Natsu fell down a flight of stairs or tried a new skateboard trick.   
Gray's thing was way more convenient. The downside was that apparently he could hang up. Natsu had no say in if he could hear Gray or not. He could more or less call Gray in his mind, but the other would have to answer.   
Halfway into his test, he was out of options and begging Gray to pick up.   
"Dude. What is it. I'm in the middle of a Spanish lecture." Smart ass boyfriend being able to do math and Spanish....  
"Seriously? I pick up just to get sworn at?"  
"Wait!" Natsu caught him right before he cut the connection.   
"Babe, I'm trying to think in another language here..." He sounded more apologetic now. He really did love Natsu even if he was a dick sometimes.   
"I really need help on this question."  
"Seriously?"  
"Come on! You've done this stuff!" He knew he sounded whiny. He didn't care.   
"You owe me."

"Hey, baby." Gray's voice sounded different when it wasn't in his head. His lips felt nice though as he pecked Natsu's in a greeting. "Ready to go?"   
Gray had picked Natsu up at his dorm like they had planned, so now it was off to dinner. Just being near Gray made it hard for Natsu to focus. He kept getting lost in his thoughts, wishing he could be by his side forever. He took a sip of water to help clear his head.   
"So how was your test?" Gray winked and added in his head, "you ready to pay up?" Natsu choked on his drink. Everyone else saw the loving boyfriend helping him recover, but all Natsu could hear was the plans of other ways Gray would have him choking tonight to repay him for having to do Calc in the margins of his lecture notes. The fact that Gray would feel everything that Natsu felt only made it more exciting.


End file.
